Yurdil
Yurdil is a Toa of Psionics, although she once controlled water, a member of the Toa Tronux, and is from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Yurdil was a member of Voran's Toa team for may years, and was the problem-solver. Whenever there was a quarrel, it was her job to find a quick solution. Given her telepathy powers, this was one job she performed well. On one mission, her team was captured by Burtok, and the Makuta depowered all of them save Voran, erased some of all their memories, and actually managed to change the element she and Bartha controlled, his from iron to stone, hers from psionics to water. Despite the loss of her mind powers, after their escape, she managed to still be the problem-solver, for she knew all her teammates like the back of her hand by this time. She and her team found the Avenging Alliance and joined their ranks, and Yurdil contributed to the larger team in the same way she had contributed to her team before, in resolving disputes and being the voice of reason in times of uncertainty. When Suntrah found a formula when ransacking Burtok's lab, he altered it only slightly, and was successful in changing all that had been done to Yurdil and her team, save restore their memories. With her original power back, Yurdil surprised her teammates by reading their thoughts, to her amusement. She participated in the defeat of Burtok on Crystal Island, and was escorted to Altronia by Zalkatrex, who also helped in the battle, along with Slaryka, Trallix, and Fajaku. Once there, she was admitted into the Order of Altronia and has been given special attention because of her unique powers. While on a stroll with her team, she was the first to spot Xovar across the hall and greeted him. After some discussion, greatly aided by Yurdil's understanding of the workings of Xovar's mind, the Toa of the Green was added back onto the team. Powers and Equipment Yurdil has powers over the mind, able to read one's thoughts, project her thoughts into one's mind, and project one's thoughts into another's mind. She can also blast her opponents with mental pain, manipulate objects telekinetically, and take control of one's mind at the expense of control over her own body. Her ability to mind-control someone is limited to the being's basic moral fiber, so she cannot make a Toa kill someone for no reason, or a Makuta give someone a hug, for example. Yurdil is actually skilled with several kinds of weapons, despite not often having to use them, because of her telekinetic powers. She is good with a sword, skill she was required to have when depowered, and has a good aim, which allows her to toss things telelkinetically with much finesse and accuracy. Her current tools were given to her by the Order of Altronia, and she was assured that many of their foes could resist telepathy, so she is training hard to become good at close-range combat. Tools Yurdil carries two claw-shaped blades on her forearms, which are used both for combat and for climbing. Personality and Traits She has an uncanny ability to people and understand their personal issues and know how to deal with them, which is not just because she can know the inside of their mind inside out, but is assisted somewhat by this (She could just read their mind and not know what to make of what she read there). Ina addition to this, she likes to solve arguments and quarrels and feels it is her job to do so. She dislikes pointless bickering, and cannot understand how Levuku deals with Ferrak and Vohk's constant jabbering. Yurdil is not afraid to speak (or project the thoughts in) her mind if someone is out of line or wrong in their philosophy, which leads and has lead to much tension with Vaturi, who is very sarcastic, in contrast to Yurdil's frankness. Trivia * Yurdil's mind power was a last-minute story revision/change by Sidd, and an attempt to have a Toa of every element in the Altronia Continuity. * Despite the fact that Psionics Toa were made female to keep them from being too aggressive, Yurdil will kick major butt in Island of Power's revision and later in Land of War. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Toa of Psionics